Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an embedded IoT hub for integration with an appliance and associated systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Adoption of IoT functionality in home appliances such as “white goods” has been limited for a variety of reasons. For example, appliance manufacturers do not have in-depth wireless expertise to allow them to seamlessly integrate IoT connectivity. The antenna integration alone within the appliance requires an involved engineering effort per product. Moreover, certification costs are high especially when cellular is involved. if the appliance has cellular as part of its internal circuit board, a certification is required per appliance. In addition, antenna size and requirements change based on the wireless system the antenna supports.
IoT ecosystems are evolving which means there is a need for a flexible IoT implementation for appliances that can be upgraded when needed without changing the underlying appliance.